¿Sueño o Pesadilla?
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: Una historia de romance, aventura, humor, etc... Una desconocida llega por error a Halloween Town... Cuando se da a conocer Shok Lock y Barrel hacen de las suyas... Un personaje especial de este lugar aparece y la salva... soy mala con los summaryes...
1.

_**¿Un sueño o una pesadilla?**_

_**By: Maeryx Punkrasia**_

_**I Capitulo.**_

Era de noche en el mundo normal... una joven caminaba sola por las calles oscuras secándose las lagrimas, esta joven vestía de negro: una falda tableada oscura, una remera negra con la frase "Bad Girl" en la espalda de esta, botas negras, y como accesorios un cinturón grueso de tachas, un collar con el dije de una cruz... tenia el cabello largo y rebajado, cortado en capaz, y lacio, color entre rubio y castaño, ojos celestes, una linda chica...

ese idiota... como pudo humillarme así... dejarme de ese modo... y cambiarme ahí en frente mío... por ella...- se seca los ojos- es un idiota...-

La joven sigue caminando hasta llegar al cementerio... allí sigue camino entre el sendero de lapidas y coronas de flores hasta llegar al limite de este, donde comenzaba un escalofriante bosque, la joven miro bien donde se encontraba, luego no le importó y siguió caminando... camino toda la noche hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque... ahí habían 5 árboles, cada uno con un dibujo distinto... la joven se sorprende al ver q cada uno de estos árboles tenían la imagen de cada una de las fiestas... un huevo, un árbol navideño, un pavo, un corazón y una calabaza aterradora...

Pascua... Navidad... Día de gracias... San valentine... Halloween?... q significará esto?…- se acerca a la puerta con forma de calabaza y recorre el contorno de esta imagen q le sonreía maquiavélicamente, luego nota la perilla de la nariz... lo q le hacia pensar q esas imágenes en los árboles podrían ser una...- una puerta...?- Gira la perilla de la escalofriante puerta... mira hacia adentro y lo único q alcanza a divisar es una oscuridad profunda... luego se endereza y suspira... de repente un frío escalofriante la hace templar haciéndola caer en esa profundidad sombría...

Cuando recupera el conocimiento, nota q se encontraba en el mismo sitio q antes, al única diferencia era q el lugar estaba mas oscuro y frío...

Q extraño lugar... es escalofriante... quiero a mi mama T.T... no...tranquila Bel... no hay nada por q temer.. o si?- comienza a caminar de regreso por el sendero hasta q llega a una reja negra con filosas puntas q sobresalían hacia arriba... sin pensarlo empuja la reja... y camina por el mismo sendero en un aterrador cementerio con figuras escalofriantes...

yo... yo no vi esto cuando fui a ese sitio...-Mira una figura q parecía ser la estatua de un hombre gritando de pánico... luego sigue caminando hasta llegar a un campo de calabazas en medio de ese extraño sitio, sigue camino y a medida q avanzaba se encontraba mas y mas tumbas con estatuas interesantes y curiosas en lugar de lapidas...

Cuando logra salir del cementerio, alcanza a escuchar risas escalofriantes q parecían gritos de agonía. Al escuchar q alguien se acercaba se esconde detrás de una de las lapidas, mira atenta a ver quien se acercaba... se sorprende mucho al ver a tres pequeños niños con trajes del día de Halloween, una bruja, un demonio, y un esqueleto... Bel sin entender ladea la cabeza... no entendía bien por q esos 3 niños le daban escalofríos y le parecían graciosos a la vez...

Al verlos alejarse suspira aliviada de q no la descubrieron... Luego de salir de su escondite, sigue caminando por el lugar... todo le parecía muy extraño pero interesante... cuando logra salir del cementerio ve a mucha gente la cual le provocaba escalofríos... a la vez la emocionaba ver tanta rareza... muchas brujas, payasos aterradores, hombres lobos, vampiros, y demás espectros... Bel sigue caminando mirando todo... luego camina de espaldas mirando bien hacia atrás y choca contra alguien...

..U... UPS! Perdone... no me fije por don...de...- Bel voltea a ver a la persona con quien choco y al verlo bien se pone pálida y se desmaya...

Luego de unas horas(si así podría decirse...) Bel despierta en una cama... con todos esos espectros mirándola... y entre ellos uno le llamo la atención, un esqueleto, de extremidades largas y delgadas... luego mira junto a este personaje a un hombrecito con un sombrero largo, de aspecto pequeño quien no dejaba de mostrar su cara palida de pánico...

Jack! Jack! Una chica no puede estar en el mundo de Halloween!… esto seria una abominación!-Gritaba el hombrecito...

Tranquilo alcalde...-El esqueleto miraba a Bel interesado en su aspecto... le toca el cabello sedoso y luego mira su ropa...

Disculpen...-Bel se digno a hablar luego de permanecer callada largo rato mirándolos conversar...- quisiera saber.. donde me encuentro...- mira al alcalde y luego a Jack quien no le sacaba la vista de encima...

Estas en el mundo de Halloween... yo soy Jack Skellington... el rey del mal...- Se presenta el esqueleto.


	2. 2

_**¿Un sueño o una pesadilla?**_

_**II Capitulo.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_"Pensamientos_"

Disculpen...-Bel se digno a hablar luego de permanecer callada largo rato mirándolos conversar...- quisiera saber.. donde me encuentro...- mira al alcalde y luego a Jack quien no le sacaba la vista de encima...

Estas en el mundo de Halloween... yo soy Jack Skellington... el rey del mal...- Se presenta el esqueleto.

Halloween Town?...- "_Eso explica… este aspecto aterrador por parte de estos sujetos_ " pensaba Bel... la joven se levanta de esa dura cama y los mira... el payaso q daba miedo se le acerca sobre su monociclo y le tira del cabello Bel se aleja rápidamente chocándose con la nariz puntiaguda de un diablo q no resiste tocarle el... ejem trasero...

Tiene cabello sedoso...-Decía el aterrador Payaso...

Y es muy suave y blanda- decía el diablo q abría y cerraba la mano degustando lo q había tocado antes...

Q pervertidos...-Bel se esconde detrás de Jack quien le había parecido el mas amable...

Pervertidos?... veo q ya se llevan muy bien...-El esqueleto de largos brazos y piernas...

Bien?..._"Todos se volvieron locos?"- _Bel mira a Jack luego sale del lugar evitando a cada uno q se ponía en su camino...

Bel se topa al salir de esa casa con escalones empinados y alta como una torre con una chica cosida en los brazos y piernas... con un vestido q parecía estar hecho por pedazos de distintas telas...

Q te pasa?-La joven se acerca a Bel quien la mira y luego sigue caminando...

no debería estar en este sitio...- camina hasta el cementerio por donde había llegado... quería buscar la salida... pero no tenia idea de ni como había llegado.

Pero parece q te perdiste...- la joven mira a Bel y suspira- mi nombre es Sally...-

Bel la mira en silencio... no entendía por q podía confiar mas en ella q en aquel esqueleto q no la aterrorizaba, y era capaz de asustar a sus compañeros...

Yo...soy Bel...- dice finalmente la joven… luego repentinamente voltea al sentir q algo le levantaba la falda… se agacho al ver a los tres pequeños q vio al principio, ahora con una mirada molesta...

Shock, Lock, Barrel! Q hacen?-Sally dice finalmente luego de un silencio molesto…

nosotros? Nada... no hacemos nada..- Dijo la brujita de atuendos morados...

Solo... queríamos conocer a la forastera...- El esqueleto petizo miraba a Bel curioso y con malicia a la vez...

Q tiene de malo eso Sally?...-Dijo finalmente el Rojo demonio de rizos pelirrojos...

Bel se les queda viendo... luego mira a Sally y se levanta...

Este lugar es de locos... yo me voy...-Camina hacia el cementerio...

Pero ni sabes como llegaste!-Sally la perseguía mientras q los tres mocosos de miradas maliciosas se iban corriendo entre risas...

no importa! Quiero irme a casa!-Se calla de repente y se detiene...-Un momento... yo... yo antes quería irme lejos y no volver por un tiempo...- mira a Sally...-Podrías ayudarme?-Bel tenia una mirada de imploración hacia la muñeca de trapo... Sally asiente...

Pero... hasta q sepa como hacerte regresar... no deberías quedarte en este sitio...- Sally se queda pensando mientras miraba a Bel...-puedes quedarte con tu ropa... no hará falta cambiarlo...-Toma a Bel de la muñeca y la lleva lejos de allí...-

Pasa el tiempo y con este se van 15 días... Bel se había adaptado rápido al lugar... se quedaba con Sally en la casa del Dr. Finkelstein... y desde q había llegado leía mucho... no se había acostumbrado , aún, a ver la cara horripilante de aquel sujeto en silla de ruedas... pero siempre terminaba pensando lo mismo: "tranquila... esta en silla de ruedas... no te hará daño... creo..."... También ayudaba a Sally con sus cosas... preparar la cena... ir de compras.. etc... Bel había allí su nueva comida preferida... la misma sopa preferida de Finkelstein... no sabia por q... pero le encantaba.. y cada vez q iba a preguntar de q estaba hecha... se retractaba... ya q tenia miedo asquearse por saber q es lo q tenia esa sopa...

Una tarde... Bel decide ir a caminar por la aldea de Halloween... quien diría q ese paseo la haría arrepentirse de toda su vida hasta el momento...


End file.
